Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior
　 　 －たったひとりの戦士－ |romaji=Torankusu za Sutōrī -Tatta Hitori no Senshi- |translated title=Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior– |release=August 11, 1992 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1992 #36/37) |engrelease=October 12, 2004 |saga=Cell Games Saga |episode=''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' |previous=Hercule, Champion of the World |next=Cell vs. Son Goku }} 　 　 －たったひとりの戦士－|''Torankusu za Sutōrī -Tatta Hitori no Senshi-''|lit. "Trunks the Story –A Lone Warrior–"}} is a special side-story manga chapter first published in 1992, and featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga in the thirty-third volume, The Cell Game. The special was adapted into the special movie Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks in 1993; however, much more content was added in the anime movie. Cover The cover shows Future Trunks standing on some mountain rocks next to a destroyed city in the background as he watches in devastation on the ruined and destroyed cities caused by the Androids in his apocalyptic future and thinks about the many lives they have taken away. Summary The chapter begins with Future Trunks as a young boy training with Future Gohan as a Super Saiyan. As Gohan blocks Trunks' furious flurry of punches, he calls it enough for one day, and Trunks powers down from Super Saiyan and has a talk with Gohan. As Gohan compliments Trunks on his improved skills, Trunks exclaims that it is a shame all the Senzu Beans have gone, now that Gohan is missing his left arm from an earlier battle with the terrible Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, who had killed all of Gohan's friends and Trunks' father after Goku had died from a Heart Virus. Gohan just replies to Trunks' remark by saying he's glad he's alive at all, and still able to fight. Trunks also comments how his mother Bulma said how startling it is seeing Gohan in his father's Gi, taking over his father's role as protector of the planet. Suddenly without warning, there is an enormous explosion nearby, as Gohan and Trunks rush to their feet, preparing to defend the dying city. As Gohan angrily states he has had enough of the Androids' sadistic crimes, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, and prepares to fly off. Trunks however, stops him, saying he wants to go fight too, as he's become a lot stronger. Gohan however, refuses, and knocks Trunks out-cold, and leaves him on the rocky landscape, stating that if he died too, there would be nobody left to stop the Androids. In the city, Future Android 17 continues to blast every building into rubble, as the bored 18 suggests they should head out north, where many humans are still hiding. 17 suggests otherwise, stating it'll be over far too quickly, and they'll have no fun quite quickly, leaving nothing left. 18 suggests they play the game they did earlier and "run them down with cars again." As 18 decimates a man behind her, Gohan performs a swift attack and kicks 17 directly on the head, knocking him into the rubble. As 17 emerges unharmed from the rubble, 18 laughs at his ruined outfit, while 17 complains he liked his outfit, and it is hard to find good clothing. As 17 compliments Gohan for surviving their last encounter over a year ago with only one arm, Gohan states he will destroy the Androids, as his power has greatly risen since their last fight. 17 however, admits that he'd only been using just below half his power during their last fight, news which shocks Gohan, as hope begins to leave him. 17 rushes forward towards his target, as 18 begins to laugh. Hours later, Trunks wakes from unconsciousness, and wonders where Gohan is, preparing to search the destroyed city. As Trunks does not feel Gohan's Ki, he greatly worries for his only friend, eventually finding Gohan's body in a bloody mess. As Trunks screams in grief and sadness, he starts to shed tears for his fallen friend. Three years later, Trunks arrives back to his home carrying food supplies for him and his mother, as Bulma is working on a new invention; a Time Machine. Trunks however, believes himself to be stronger than the Androids now, information to which Bulma scolds him for, not wanting him to risk his life like that like Gohan did. As Trunks rushes from his door after hearing on the radio that the Androids are attacking 300 km south of West City, Trunks clips on his sword belt, and transforms, preparing to defeat the Androids once and for all. However, five days later, Trunks is lying in bed in hospital, with his mother taking care of him. The two discuss Trunks' lucky escape, and Bulma's plan for Trunks when he goes back in time. Bulma asks for Trunks to give Goku a heart virus medicine, and hopefully with Goku still around, the Androids would be defeated. After Trunks recovers, he prepares to head off in the time machine, as his mother waves him goodbye. Differences from the anime adaptation Several differences are made in the anime adaptation of Trunks: The Story into The History of Trunks: *In the manga, Trunks is able to turn Super Saiyan before Gohan dies. In the anime, Trunks first transforms into a Super Saiyan after finding Gohan's dead corpse in a pool of blood. This is most likely done for drama.http://www.kanzenshuu.com/episode/filler-plothole/ *Gohan's fight where he loses his arm and his death in the manga chapter are not shown. However, in the anime, both his fight when he loses his arm, and his death against the Androids are both shown. *Trunks' fight three years after Gohan's death is not shown in the manga. In the anime, Trunks' fight against both the Androids is shown in great detail. *In the manga, Future Androids 17 and 18 are actually shown very briefly. In the anime, they are shown doing other activities outside of killing, such as riding carousels. *Other than Future Bulma, none of the anime survivors are seen, so it seems Future Chi-Chi, Future Ox-King, Future Master Roshi etc. all got killed in the manga or where alive and simply not shown in the manga. *In the anime, Gohan lied to Trunks about taking him with him to battle the androids, in the manga an homage and nod to the reaction displayed by Cui (which he used Ah! Lord Frieza! on Future Vegeta) is shown with Gohan saying "ah!" which makes Trunks turn around and thus allowing Gohan to knock him cold. *The prologue where all of the Z Fighters (excluding Gohan) are killed by the Androids is absent. *In the anime version, Bulma asks Gohan about his clothes, originally Trunks asks Gohan about his clothes in the manga, but mentions that his mother told Gohan that he looks just like his father. Gallery Trunks the History p234.PNG|Colored page Trunks title.png|Title page Trunks, gohan and 18.jpg|Remaining Z Fighters face the Androids Trunks and gohan sparring.jpg|Future Trunks and Future Gohan sparring Trunks the History p238.PNG|Future Gohan turns Super Saiyan for his final battle Future trunks ssj.jpg|Future Trunks transforms in rage after discovering Future Gohan's corpse Bulma future.jpg|Future Bulma References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters